Pursuit for Truth
by Crumbled
Summary: Set after manga chapter 317. Someone appears to assist Ichigo and the others in the upcoming War with more information than initially considered available.Rated M for dark scenes as well as future Lemons. IchiRuki & other pairings
1. Biding My Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach which is probably a good thing too.

**Synopsis:** Set after manga chapter 317. Someone appears to assist Ichigo and the others in the upcoming War with more information than initially considered available. Rukia is determined to train harder than ever before and some surprising allies appear. Story is generally split between Rukia's story and OC's story.

IchigoXRukia, RenjiXOC and other pairings (I'll give too much away if I say any more)

**A/N:** The first part of the chapter is during the invasion from Grimmjow and his Fracción. Please Read/ Review and especially enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Biding My Time**

The fight raged in the skies above the seemingly unaware town as the shinigami and arrancar battled.

A solitary figure observed the battle perched on the edge of Karakura High School roof. The flashes of light exploded in the sky like fireworks with a haunted beauty considering the damage they were causing. A red beam streaked across the sky but dispersed as if it hit a stubborn obstacle in its path.

Another figure emerged from the shadows. It slinked over to the other but stopped a few feet away.

"Aren't you going to help them?"

"Aren't you?" she didn't bother to turn to look at the new arrival. She knew who it was. "They don't need my help yet."

"Sure they do."

"I wondered how long it would take for Kisuke to send you." She kept her eyes firmly fixed on the battle field ahead.

"You usually come looking for us. It seems your avoiding us. What's changed?"

"Nothing. You don't need me yet."

"We need everyone who can fight."

"Like I've already said," she turned to make sure her next statement understood. "'you don't need me yet'."

"You can't just turn up at the last minute," snapping her reply back.

"I can." The perched figure snapped back. "I work without anyone telling me what to do. Especially Soul Society. I don't walk with or for you. If only you would all remember that I help out with my free will. I'm not ready yet. I need time to get ready." With that she turned her back to continue observing the battle.

"You've had plenty of time already." Calm had returned back to her voice though the underlying tones of anger were felt.

"I've just awoke a few months ago. I don't remember enough yet." Her head lowered as if she hoped the action would create the answers she need.

"Will you be ready for the war? It's not far off."

"I'll be ready."

"So you're just going to sit here and watch them get pummelled?"

"Yep. Let's call it research; sounds nicer. You know, instead of hassling me you could go and help."

Yoruichi looked out over the scene. "The battles is nearly over."

"I suppose it is." Silence lingered for a moment as the final stages of battle. "I felt some familiar reiatsu not long ago. Was it who I thought it was?"

"If you're talking about Isshin, you're correct."

"So he's recovered some of his power then."

"'Seems so."

The perched figure rose from her seat grabbing a duffle bag and slinging it over here shoulder she strolled to the ladder on the other side of the school. A tingle of a small bell accompanied her movements, swaying on the strand of ebony hair which fell past her knees.

"I hope we'll see you soon," the dark skinned women said as the other passed her.

"Don't worry; you will… Make sure none of them die before then. Ok?"

"I'll do my best." The reply went unheard as they went their separate ways.

* * *

_The cold water which came above her ankles was refreshing as the warm sun beat down on the rice pickers. She straightened up as the strain of working in the paddy fields all morning was getting to her._

"_Kai-chan!"_

_She tilted her straw hat up, catching the glare of the sun. She searched for the owner of the voice._

"_Kai! Over here!"_

_She turned around to see the tall figure wave enthusiastically at her. She pulled down the rim of her hat trying to hide her smile._

"_Go on girl." Was the old lady who was in charge of the fields production. "I won't hold you back from having time with your sweetheart. Especially as you've been working hard. Go on, ya can have the rest of the day off."_

"_Hai, arigatō baba-san." She smiled knowing the young woman was only being affectionate._

_Kai turned to her 'sweetheart' and trudged through the field keeping her hat low to protect her from the glare of the sun. When she made it to the other side of the field a hand was held out for her. She looked up into the amazingly intense eyes with that intriguing tint of red which she had never seen on anyone else before. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up on to the track. The swift movement caused her hat to slip off and hang on her back. With the obstruction removed he leaned in and kissed her cheek. The touch brought a wave of sensations which thrilled her. She felt a blush rise up from her neck. He smiled at the embarrassment his sign of affection had caused._

"_Stop smirking at me," she lightly punched._

"_Oww," his smile grew wider at her reaction._

"_You can just do that in public."_

"_What? Kiss you? Of course I can. Don't worry so much. Everyone knows were engaged." He caressed her flushed cheek, leaning in to whisper to her. "And I can't resist stealing a kiss from such a beautiful angel." - - - _

She awoke with a start; her heart pounded in her chest making her lungs work painfully harder with the pressure. Her feet were twisted amongst the sheets. She took a moment to gain some control over her jumbled emotions before untangling her feet.

She was surrounded by piles of books: some open and stacked on other open books, some books had pages marked with dog eared folds or scrap paper filled with scratched notes in various languages.

"Tensei-sama." A voice called from the open door. The sun shone into her room so brightly it must have been midday.

"Tensei-sama?" the voice called again followed by the bespectacled bulk form which knelt in the door way, casting a short shadow adding to her conclusion that it was midday.

"I apologise for disturbing your rest. Tensho1-sama has come to request a conference with you."

"No need to apologise Tessai. I was waking up anyways," she reached over to the moss green haori which lay crumpled on the floor and draped it over her shoulders.

"Shall I prepare breakfast, Reifujin?" she felt her stomach gurgle an answer.

"Yes, thank you. Tell Kisuke I'll be out in 20 minutes. I need to have a shower."

"Of course, Reifujin," he inclined his head and was about to make his leave when she stopped him.

"And Tessai-san… Please call me Kai."

The only response he gave was a little bow which she knew meant he would continue calling her 'Reifujin' (lit: 'Lady'). He left her on her own, allowing her to get cleaned up.

After her shower, she entered the small room adjacent to the kitchen which buzzed with Tessai's activity, the green clad shop owner sat on the tatami mat fanning himself as he looked out to the garden. Seeing her enter he simultaneously turned to her direction, closed his fan, removed his hat and bowed low. "Good afternoon Lady Tensei."

"Enough!" Kai replied as she knelt on the other side of the zataku. "Stop with the formalities."

Urahara replaced his hat, opened his fan and reclined.

"Sure thing. How are you feeling?"

"Tired." It was more than just being tired, she was exhausted and frustrated but there was no need to tell him. He already knew, he always knew.

"Have you remembered anything of use yet?"

"Bits but not everything; it's still hazy. I'm trying to fit things together." It seemed better than saying 'nope, no progress at all. I'm useless and we're in the complete shits'. "I'll get there though. I presume that wasn't the reason you decided to pay me a visit. So what's the news?"

Before he could answer her the shōji connected to the kitchen slid open revealing the huge bulk whose intimidating appearance was lessened by the addition of a blue apron. He knelt by the zataku and gracefully placed the dishes on top.

"Thank you, Tessai-san."

"You're welcome Reifujin. I will clean alittle." He rose and made to leave.

"Please don't touch the books or papers."

"As you wish. I will clean around them." He exited through the shoji opened to the garden and she was once again alone with the shop owner. As she began to eat she waved her hand to indicate for him to continue.

"Inoue-san was taken by the Arrancar. Kurosaki-san and co. have went to Hueco Mundo to retrieve her."

"The healer. Why take her?"

"I believe they have taken her because she can manipulate time. She'll be able to restore the power of Hōgyoku as it weakens over time."

"Oh. Suppose that makes sense," she took a bite of the bread roll as she contemplated this news then stopped and looked at the man before her suspiciously. She swallowed what she still had in her mouth before she continued. "If you came here to ask me to go help, think again. I can't."

"Oh no," he waved his fan over enthusiastically at the same time as hiding the smirk that appeared. "Of course not. Although I do believe they need help; I've already received word from Soul Society. They're sending a few captains to assist."

"I didn't expect that from Yamaji"

"Kuchiki Taichō insisted. It seems his sister along with his Fukutaichō have joined Kurosaki-san," he stopped fanning and it was if he peered over the fan at her to see her reaction. But she continued to eat avoiding his obvious actions.

"I see. So what's happening now?"

"I've got a new invention."

She felt like rolling her eyes but instead she stuck with, "I bet you have," instead.

"The Tenkai Kecchū, similar to the Senkaimon2, will be erected across Karakura. I've asked Yamamoto SōTaichō to create a duplicate of Karakura on the outskirts of Rukongai."

"So what are you going to do with that?"

"The entire town, inhabitants included, will be transferred to Soul Society. In return the space where the town was will hold an uninhabited replica. It will allow Soul Society to send captains to fight the Aizen and the Espada without causing real damage to Karakura."

"Wow. I am in the presence of a genius." She really was amazed at the things he invented though at the same time she couldn't help but be suspicious of him. After all there seemed to always be a hidden a gender. "So what do you want from me?"

"Stick around just in case. I don't think this will be the final battle," his voice had that edge to it that was rarely heard. He was worried of future events.

"Well it's not like I can join the others in Soul Society. Thank you for stopping by. I need to continue my research," it wasn't that she was fed up talking to him, she just had a lot of work to do and the way things were going now time was running low.

"Yare yare. How far have you got?" he quizzed her.

"I won't know till I finish," she smiled at his obvious attempt to get some information from her. "But it's starting to come together. Not that it's actually making sense yet."

"Well I have to get back to the store. I've left Jinta and Ururu in charge." He rose to his feet and made a move to the doorway.

"I'll see you then. If there's any more news –"

"I'll make sure you're the first to know Tensei-sama," he cut in before leaving.

"Baka…" she called out. He always liked to tease her but at least he knew his place.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first part. It will be a little slow to begin with but please keep reading.

Also take the time to review the story, it will be much appreciated.

Just a couple of notes:

1 Tensho - shop owner

2 Senkaimon – the gate used to travel from the living world to Soul Society


	2. On The Run

Here's the next chappie but don't expect the next one to be up so fast... well maybe it will be up tomorrow.

Thank you akirk85029 for review and I hope everyone will like this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – On the Run**

Kai was the average looking 20 something woman. Average height, not thin but not fat either. Being plain had its advantages but those advantages leaned away from Kai nowadays. So in an attempt to look different from her usual plain appearance she had made a few changes, nothing too big. She grew her black hair long, really long. Passed her arse to hang down to her mid thigh and garnished it with a few beads, silver rings and her favourite embellishment, three bells tied securely to the end of her mane. She had also ditched her old closet for a completely new set consisting of a few halter neck mini dresses. She happened to be wearing one of the dresses with combat boots, they were a lot more sturdy and comfortable than heels. But she was starting to rethink wearing the dress. It wasn't midsummer after all.

Kai had moved to a hill West of Karakura. It was the prefect spot to watch the looming battle. The illusion was already in place and like Urahara had planned the real town along with it residents were now safe and sound asleep on the outskirts of Rukongai. She had walked out of range of the Tenkai Kecchū after breakfast she had brought food and drink with her just in case the battle lasted longer than expected or if she just got peckish.

At around 2pm the gate was activated and within half an hour the captains and a few lieutenants arrived. They hung in the air as if they stood on an invisible platform in wait for the enemy. The anticipation was killing her but finally it came. The perfect blue sky was ripped open revealing the white clad traitor shinigami. In the back was another but it was too far away to get a clear view. She couldn't hear the words shared but she certainly felt the atmosphere become think and dark. Three more openings ripped the sky to reveal three Espada followed by there Fracción. More words were shared. She could swear that the clouds were getting darker.

Within a blink of an eye they separated off and battle commenced. She tried to keep an eye on the battles but they were moving so fast she couldn't keep up. Various coloured lights flashed followed by rumbling bangs and smoke. She couldn't help reaching over for the party sized bag of crisps and munched down. Her heart raced at the excitement of battle. It was an old feeling which she hadn't experienced in a long time. The battle went on for sometime and other than some of the lower Arrancar being knocked out nothing was happening.

Kai heard the strangest sound which sent a chill up her spine. She searched for the source and found it as the sky a few feet from her once more ripped open. Instantly on her feet she stood ready for attack. At first nothing came forth which made her unease grow. Then a hand appeared followed by an arm and then a full white clad body which fell on to the grass with a thud. She froze waiting for something. She didn't quite expect an Arrancar to fall at her feet. Taking a deep breath to gain some decorum she approached the body. It was pretty badly beaten up. On closer inspection she realised it was in fact an Espada. The 6 was clearly marked on his back. Eying him suspiciously she moved around till she found the right spot. In a flash Kai knelt down, her knee pressed down firmly on his neck. Her hand held his head down into the dirt and the other held his arm up behind his back.

He eyes opened at the sudden attack and squirmed but he calmed after a moment realising she had got him into a tight hold.

"Get of me bitch."

"Shut up Espada!"

"grrr"

"What are you doing here?"

"GRIMMJOW!!"

Before he could answer they were interrupted as an arrancar came pelting towards them out of the sky. Without thinking much about it Kai grabbed the Espada at her feet and threw him out of harms way. The arrancar hit the ground sending tufts of grass and soil in the air. Kai now stood between the Espada and arrancar who was up, aiming a blow with her zanpakutō at her head. Kai countered the blow with the tantō she had whipped out from its sheath concealed under her skirt. Every movement accompanied by the tinkle of the bells. She was mere inches from the arrancar who was trying to use its strength to over power but it only caused a temporary stalemate.

"Getting a woman to fight your battles now Grimmjow. You're pathetic!"

"Shut up, bitch no one's fighting my battles."

The exchange of words gave Kai a little more time to observe her opponent. She couldn't help staring at the unusual eyes she had. The one blue, one yellow with a red ring gave her a kind of rabid look which added to the eccentric attitude she had. She couldn't stand being that close to the strange being any more or listen to the argument as if she was no more important than a bug. She pushed the arrancar back with great force that it stumbled to gain her footing.

"Bitch!"

She came at her again. Her speed was greater than Kai's but her strength was low. She elbowed Kai in the face as she spun around but in return received a heavy boot in the stomach which made her fly into the air. She pulled her self to a stop then sped towards Kai again using her zanpakutō to slash at her. The blades sliced along her right arm leaving the arm practically useless. She jumped out of range nearer to the Espada who seemed to have trouble getting up. Kai was getting pissed off. She wanted to stay out of this fight. The tantō was proving useless at the moment; she knew she should have brought her axe along. But it wasn't going to help her thinking about it now.

She looked at the arrancar who was laughing manically and shouting about her down fall and it would be over soon. Kai ignored her as it just seemed like a load of bull shit. She found it amusing when someone shouted stuff like that in battle it usually end with their own defeat. Instead Kai tried to think of something else which would swing the battle in her favour. She looked back at the Espada who was shouting at the Arrancar to shut up. A smile touched her lips as she finally got an idea. She lunged at the Espada who was temporarily too stunned at her action to realise she had grabbed his zanpakutō.

"Thanks," and then she leapt into the trees behind him leaving him with his attacker.

"HEY! Matte."

For a second the Arrancar was too stunned to do anything. She waited to see if her opponent would jump out but nothing happened. She couldn't sense any reiatsu, it appeared her opponent had run away. Then she burst out laughing holding her sides. "Haahaa. Left you to die like the scum you are Grimmjow." She gripped on zanpakutō tightly before speeding towards her victim who couldn't move from the injuries he already had.

Just then something flew out of the trees just in front of them. To the arrancar's shock it was her runaway opponent. With a huge smirk on her face and her wounded arm tied to the buckle on her left hip, Kai brought the zanpakutō down with such force it severed the arrancar's right arm from her shoulder. Before she had time to react Kai kicked her back.

"Dammit!"

"I don't runaway from a battle. I just rethink my strategy."

Blood dripped from the wound of the severed appendage which lay at Kai's feet. The arrancar was starting to panic. The sweat dripped down her face obscuring her view. Kai moved when the arrancar went to wipe the sweat from her eyes. The blade slide from her open wound to her left hip. As Kai moved to the side, a red beam shot passed her hitting the fallen arrancar and obliterating her remains. Following the source of the beam she found it was the Espada forming a cero blast with his hand. When the remains were gone he lowered his arm.

'Well this is a turn of events' she thought. She looked over to the other battles and realised that it was over. The captains were still there but they looked worn out. She felt disappointed that she missed the end but she would be able to get the news from Urahara anyways. Remembering that she had company she turned back to the Espada.

"Here's your zanpakutō," she said handing it back. To be honest she didn't fully know way she was giving someone who should be her enemy his weapon back especially as she would be defenceless. Well maybe not defenceless as he was more beaten up than her. Similar thoughts must have went through his mind as he looked at her perplexed but took it back anyways with a little more attitude than she liked. "Why are they attacking one of their own?"

"None of your business. Who the hell are you anyway? I haven't seen you with the others before."

"I work alone," she looked over her shoulder to see if the town was back to normal but she couldn't see any change yet. 'Urahara should be changing things back soon'. She turned back to the Espada. "Look I'm going to need something more than abuse. I just saved you from one of your own kind at great risk to my own life and to others for that matter. So why did she attack you?" she knelt down so she was eye level with him. He didn't seem to be willing to answer her. The wound on his left shoulder looked worse than she originally thought. "Fine, I'm Tensei Kai. You can call me Kai though. What's your name? I got the Grimmjow, is that it?"

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," she felt like she was attempting the impossible, like 'bleeding a stone'.

"Okay," she looked over her shoulder again and saw a few cars pass along the streets. It was back to normal. "Good," she rose to her feet. "You need to get cleaned up. You're welcome to stay at my home. I have a spare room."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I have a soft spot for sick lost puppies."

"Don't screw with me."

"You mean you don't feel like you owe me for saving your life for one extra day?"

"No. I finished her off for ya."

"You fail to realise she was already dead when I sliced her in two."

"But if they still have that woman she can bring it back from the dead."

"You mean Inoue? Well let's hope Kurosaki & co. brings her back. Maybe we can get her to heal you. Though you'll end up bleeding out before that happens." She sighed as she felt the lack of progress wear at her nerves. "Look, you can either sit here bleeding and wait till either your own kind or shinigami to deal the last blow. Or you can come with me and you'll be safe."

"And how safe is your place?"

"Safer than being out in the open."

He seemed to take a moment to think over his options before deciding she had a point. Gruffly and awkwardly he rose to his feet and walked towards her. She didn't need to say anything or for him to say anything. As he approached her she turned to the direction of their destination. After 15 minutes or so of walking through the back alleys to avoid any attention they arrived at the large gates. Kai opened them with great difficulty due to her arm which remained limp and tied to her side. They walked into a fairly large compound with a traditional style home.

"Could you push the gate shut?"

Using his foot he kicked the gate which rumbled when it slammed into its past.

They discarded their soiled shoes in the genkan and entered the house which opened up into a small enclosed by the surrounding rooms of the house. However the onset of night and the lack of light meant it wasn't fully visible.

"Take a seat jus there" she pointed to the wooden platform which simultaneously connected the entrance to the rooms directly opposite and divided the garden in equal halves while she entered a room next to the genkan. He obediently sat down on the platform and looked out across half of the garden; his damaged muscles ached from the walk. She returned a minute later with a battered old case in hand and a bottle of water and towel tucked under the crook of the same arm.

"My first aid kit's a bit old but I'm sure it'll be fine." She began methodically cleaning the blood away as best she could with some assistance with anything requiring the use of two hands from him. "I would take you to someone who can do healing with kidō but as they hate hollows even more than shinigami…"

He didn't reply so she continued. "I'm going to clean it up the best I can. And then I'm going to go and get my wounds cleaned up. I suggest you take some time to rest. That room over there…" she pointed to the room directly behind him in the corner, "that's now your room." She returned back to bandaging his larger wounds. She tied off the end of the bandage before continuing. "The room on the left is the toilet, the room to the right leads to the kitchen." She then pointed towards the rooms on the left side of the house starting with one nearest the genkan. "That's the lounge," she skipped the next room, "the bath room and shower room. The rest is private."

He seemed to be paying attention but he didn't say anything to indicate it.

She stood up and made her way to the genkan. "Make yourself at home." She slipped her boots back on. "I'll be back later." She didn't wait for a reply as she really didn't expect one from the way they were going.

* * *

A/N: Apologies if my OC is too MarySue but if you think about every anime/manga character is a MarySue... please keep reading and please review


	3. One of the Few

A/N: Please Read and Review.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – One of the Few**

She made her way to the warehouse district making sure to go through the back alleys to avoid too much notice. It took over an hour to get to the industrial site using the long route which didn't help with her arm still dripping from the open wound. When she reached the warehouse she tapped the door. The loss of blood was getting to her. She leaned against the door with her head and closing her eyes. At that moment the door gave way until she fell with the tingle from the bells into something soft.

"What the hell?!"

"Hachigen, I was wandering if he could heal me." Her voice was weak; she didn't think the walk would be much of a problem.

"Who the hell are ya?"

"It's Tensei, bring her in," answered another voice.

Feeling like a sack of potatoes as the arms that caught her jostled her until she was cradled in them. She felt like she was floating as she was carried away from the door which she heard close behind her.

"Who's that Kensei?"

"Go get Hachigen. Now!" Kai heard foot steps disappear. She felt so tired.

"Kai-san, what happened?"

"Shinji?"

"Yeah its me. Hachigen will be here in a minute."

"Kay." She heard heavy steps approach.

"Tensei-sama." It was the familiar soft spoken words of Hachigen. She felt a smile play on her lips as her arm untied.

"What ya smiling at?" Shinji asked.

"Tessai-san calls me that too, 'Tensei-sama'"

"What's going on?!"

"Shh! It's Kai-sama."

It was like being under water with the strange sensation which water causes as it gently pushes and pulls the body in all directions. The voices which continued talking all around her were muffled. After some time past she gradually regained her senses to open her eyes. Shinji was kneeling at her side looking worried but composed. All the other vizards were stood back watching intently. Hachigen knelt on her other side; he had finished healing and now was bowing.

"Stop bloody bowing. I'm not royalty or anything!"

"What happened?" Shinji asked.

"Did you watch the fight?"

"'Cause we watched it. But we didn' see you in it."

"I wasn't in that fight. But I got attacked."

"Well if you're going to get into fights you should come collect your halberd."

"I said I was 'attacked'. I didn't look for a fight."

"What did you do to provoke the attack?"

"I didn't do anything. Now let's get of this subject I have other subjects to discuss." She stretched and clenched her fist to test her arm was functional again.

"Well we were going to have dinner."

"Great I could with something to eat."

"Tsh" Shinji offered her a hand to pull her to her feet. "It's down stairs. You guys go on ahead." The others grudgingly dispersed; a few looking back with disappointment at the end of the entertainment.

"It's been awhile. When did come back?"

"A few months ago. I'm sorry I didn't come to see you earlier. Everything has been up in the air, its hard remembering what I should know or what I should do," she felt guilty about forgetting about a simple visit to old friends. He seemed to understand though as he skimmed the topic.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Kurosaki."

"What about him?"

"You taught him to control part of his hollow. I want you to complete the training."

"We did complete the training. That's all there is to it. Control the hollow and learn to use its powers without losing that control."

"Well I don't think he's even at that stage. Any seriously tough opponent and he could lose it."

"What do you want me to do about it?" They quietened the discussion for amount while they gathered a plate of food each then went to sit on the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm not asking you to hold his hand walk him through every step. But I'm sure a group of former Taichō's and Fukutaichō's could give him the kinda tough training he requires to be a powerful adversary which I know he can be." She really hoped she was hitting some good points.

"I take it you've met the kid."

"Actually no. I've only had second hand information. But I take it I have a good picture of the kid," she turned to her companion who sat in silence. She turned back to her own food contemplating her options.

"Yeah"

"…"

"You've got a good picture of the kid so far."

"So you'll continue training him?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know they won't be too happy," he indicated groups of vizards in front of them.

"Well how about you do it for me. You owe me this much Shinji-kun," she gave a sweet smile which masked some of the demand in her voice.

He looked at her for a moment before giving a heavy sigh. Then turning away with lazy acquiescence he replied. "Yare yare, Kai-chan. You really are cruel sometimes but then you help us out so much I suppose I can't refuse something which won't hurt."

She smiled at her victory and leaned in to give him a small kiss on the cheek which resulted in a bright red blush rise from his collar. "Thanks Shinji. You're a star." The silence returned for a moment till she remembered something else. "I do have one last favour."

"…"

"Can I borrow some… clothes?"

"…? I s'ppose," he turned to the vizards. "Lisa!" The sailor girl turned around at the call of her name.

But Kai got Shinji's attention before he said anything more. "Wait. It's not for me."

"What?!" Lisa shouted over to them.

Shinji felt stuck in the middle at that moment staring into the face of his companion and sparing a glance at his comrade.

"Sorry, mistake!" he called to her. She seemed to mumble something in agitation which he ignored as he turned back to his guilty companion. "So who is it for?"

"A friend" She didn't won't to go into too much detail as the vizards wouldn't be too happy if she was helping an arrancar. Shinji especially wouldn't be happy that she had an Espada making himself at home in her house with no one to protect her. Shinji had a little soft spot for her which she knew and respected because she had a soft spot for him in her own way.

"Okay. So if you don't give me details about this friend, how about the clothes. I presume this guy is smaller than Hachigen," she nodded in agreement. "Okay. So you have a choice between me, Rose, Love and Kensei. Take your pick."

She looked at the group among her but knew straight away that her new house mate would be the right size and style as only one of the guys in front of her. "Kensei"

"Kensei!"

"What?!"

"Come 'ere a minute"

Kensei dumped his plate on the table and came slouching over. Till he stop in front of the pair on the stairs.

"You feelin' better Kai-san?"

"Yep, thanks to you Kensei-kun," she gave him a warm smile.

He looked really taken aback by her gratitude she lavishing on him and causing a tint of a blush to his cheeks. "I didn't do anything it was all Hachigen's work."

"I wouldn't say that. I may have had my eyes closed but I don't think I was mistaken in the person who carried me in. Thank you."

"Yeah well… you did fall into me. What's up?" He directed the question to his silent comrade.

"Kai needs to borrow some clothes from a friend. He's about the same size as you."

"How much do you need?" He turned back to Kai to ask.

"I need enough clothes to last a few days. I'll buy some more later."

"Sure I'll find something," He left them on their own again.

"So am I goin' to hear anything about this person?" Shinji pushed for some details.

"Nope. But you are going to trust me."

"I never said I didn't trust you. I just don't trust people I've never met… I have good reason place my faith carefully."

"I know. But if you remember I also happened to place my faith into a group who were banished from their own kind and didn't have anyone to support you. Or at least that person didn't have the help need to support you." She knew she was hitting a sour spot so she tried to ease sting. "I have never regretted my decision once."

"Here you go," Kensei had return with a rucksack of clothes.

"Thanks. I better get going. Can I taken some food with me?"

"Sure. I'll just go make a box for you."

"Okay I'll come over. I need to say goodbye to everyone anyways."

She made her way over had gave her apologises for delay in seeing them and leaving so soon with a promise that she would visit them soon. She received a mixed response from the group. Not everyone liked her presence but it mainly resulted from her being an outsider. Even so they did respect her which was good enough. From those that did like her she gave and received a warm and the other a shake of the hand or a little nod. She was used to the scattered opinions amongst a group. It was something she had lived with as far back as she could remember.

She left the warehouse and made the trek back to her home fast than when she left, taking the short cuts amongst the busier parts of town. Night had fallen anyways. It wasn't a big deal if anyone saw her now. She arrived home near to midnight, finding it much easier to open the gates with the use of both arms.

"Jack!" she called as she entered her home. One of the garden lanterns had been lit casting eerie shadows as it flickered.

"It's Grimmjow!" was the reply she received as the Espada (still looking like crap) came out from his room.

"Yeah well that sounds stupid. If you're living with me you're going to have a simple name that doesn't sound like you're a miserable sod. Here," she threw him the rucksack. "Something you can change into. You know where the shower and bathroom is," she held up the box wrapped in cloth. "And here's some food for ya." She walked into the dining room and sat the package on the table. "Goodnight." She didn't bother to wait for a reply she just walked up the bridge platform in the middle of the garden and entered through a door in the opposite corner of the house.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will have Rukia.


	4. Time

A/N: As promised this chapter is on Rukia

Please Read and Review

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Time**

A gentle breeze brushed her cheeks as she sat on the walkway over looking the ornate garden. The waning moon highlighted the edges of the rocks, bushes and walls. The karp pond rippled from the trickle of silver ribbons cascading from the bamboo tipping scale. The trickle stopped, knocking on the resting post to capture more silver light. The process repeated like a steady heartbeat for the star streaked sky. She lifted the small cup to her lips but then placed it back down by her side before letting it touch her lips. The base of the cup was stone cold portraying she had left the tea sitting in the cool night air for too long.

BACK IN HUECO MUNDO

_"She's awake…!"_

_"Ah, what a relief…!"_

_"Kotetsu Fuku-Taichō…!? Hanatarō…! Why… When did you get here?" she pushed her self up but felt the sharp pain in her chest._

_"Ah! I'm still in the process of completely healing you. Please don't move Kuchiki-san!"_

_She wasn't paying much attention to the words spoken by the Fukutaichō. She was more distracted by the dark figure that stood with its back to them. She recognised the figure without hesitation._

_"Nii-sama…"_

_"Silence. Didn't you hear Kotetsu Fuku-taichou's orders? Cease your movements until she is finished." Her gaze drifted to the white clothe discarded by his feet._

_"Nii-sama… Your haori…"_

_"Inconsequential." Looking back up to him she notices the blood dripping from his hand._

_"You're wounded…"_

_"I said its inconsequential. Now humble yourself and wait until you are completely healed. To prepare for the real battles… that lies ahead."_

BACK TO REALITY

The breeze which was trapped in the walled garden whipped through her. The sudden attack made the healed wound in her chest ache. She rubbed the spot to ease the pain.

Everyone else played their parts with pure willpower and strength through hours, days, weeks even months of training. She had done nothing. Yes, it was true she had assisted Inoue. But what had she done to improve herself. Nothing! She was a dead weight. She felt disgusted with her lack of a back-bone.

And now because of her stupidity she was wounded to the extent that it would take her a week to gain back her own strength. Time wasted; time which could have been put to better use; like training. And to make matters worse they had ultimately failed to bring back Inoue.

She had helped Inoue improve her skills with training but in the end she had let her down. She allowed first contact and when she was taken she couldn't bring her back.

She was useless. Renji was a better teacher. He had sparred with Chad, who asked for Urahara's help, for the last month or two. The result was a stronger Chad, who had even gained extra abilities and now understood the fundamentals of his powers. Even discovered his powers are connected to his own inner hollow.

As for Ishida, he had gained his Quincy powers back with the help of his father but disobeyed his father's own wishes afterwards. His strength didn't really increase in the process but his strength really lies within his intellect and eye for detail. Well at least there was one intelligent member among the humans.

Ichigo really did have good team to back him up.

Another breeze rustled through the garden catching at her yukata. It was cold, bringing a coat of goose bumps across her entire body. She rose from her seat taking her cold cup of tea and walked into her room, sliding the shoji shut behind her. She placed the cup on the table to the side then slid under the sheets of the futon.

She didn't close her eyes though. Her mind was still processing the many thoughts rampaging through her mind which all led to one undeniable fact. She was too weak. She pushed her thoughts past the loop. She needed to become stronger. She had to become stronger. For herself, for Ichigo and for everyone else.

There was only one answer she could think for a shinigami like herself to become stronger. Bankai! She needed to gain bankai and she needed to do this soon. The final battle was barely months away. She closed her eyes tight.

As soon as she thought of releasing her zanpakutō to the next level she felt scared. Lingering on that emotion a little longer she realised she was scared of failing, scared she had left it too late. A tear slithered from the creased corner of eye till it was lost in her hairline. Her heart thudded in her chest causing more pain to her wound. She clutched her chest then rubbed with the base of her palm.

After a few minutes the pain subsided and she opened her eyes with more determination than she had felt before. She would learn bankai. She will learn it before Aizen attacked Karakura and Soul Society. And she'd do it with the help of everyone. She wasn't afraid to ask. She closed her eyes again and turned over pulling the sheets up to her chin drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *


	5. Marooned

Sorry for the delay. Started back at uni this week so I've been concentrating on that. I'll try to update as regularly as possible

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Marooned**

Kai entered the dinning room with the smell of bacon cooking. And it smelled great. She peered around the corner with a little suspicion.

"Do ya want bacon and eggs?" the jaded monotone voice of the Espada broke her from her hiding position.

"Yeah. Smells good."

Grunt

She shrugged her shoulders and set up placemats and cutlery at the kitchen work bench. She grabbed a carton of fresh orange juice from the fridge and two glasses then sat down on one of the stools.

He placed the bacon and egg on the plates and took up position on one of the other stools and greedily ate his meal.

"Why did she attack you?" she was dying to know the truth behind the attack. But he didn't answer instead he continued to eat his meal. "Jack."

"It's Grimmjow Jeagerjaques" he snapped before returning to his meal.

"I know. But that's way too long. So now I'm going to call you Jack. So deal with it. Now answer my question."

"Don't know. It could be anything. Could be because I brought my crippled arse to the living world instead of dying on the spot. It could also be because I removed one of my own kind to finish off a fight and endangered the plan."

"Tea? Coffee?" she rose from her seat grabbing their dirty plates and headed to the sink.

"Neither" She filled the kettle and switched it on before returning the sink and cleaning its contents.

"So explain the fight. Who did remove and who did you fight? I'm presuming from the condition I found you in that you didn't do that well."

"I temporarily sent the 4th Espada to a different dimension. So I could finish my fight that Kurasaki kid."

"So what happened when you lost?"

"Shit! Who said I lost? You lose when you die. I was weak and got pushed out the way by the 5th Espada." This was followed by intelligible mumbling.

"Instead of mumbling speak up," she dried her hands and looked at him, urging him to continue.

"The 5th was about to finish me off when Kurosaki stopped him. Baka. I don't remember what happened to them after that. That kids probably dead."

"Kay," she moved back to the kettle which had just clicked and made herself a cup of tea. She thought for a moment. She would find out the further details of that fight from Urahara. "I doubt that kids dead."

"What makes you say that? I don't think he would have survived against that maniac."

"You kinda sound disappointed. Do you want him to have survived? I s'ppose you'd want to finish off that fight properly."

" "

"Why did you come here? I understand that staying in Hueco Mundo would be a death wish but I'm sure there are other places an Espada could go." All she received was a cold stare. "See I can only come up with two reasons why you would come to this specific town which would be crawling with your enemy, which 'let's face it' is now everyone." Adding a dramatic pause she came back to sit on her stool. "First option, which I'm sure everyone would say is the real reason, is that you came here to spy on Soul Society and the humans activities to use as a bargaining chip to get back to your position as the 6th and also do a little of sabotage as a little bonus." She glanced at him to observe his reaction but there weren't any obvious signs of acknowledgement. He just seemed to be letting her words sink in. She turned back to her tea, taking a sip before continuing. "The second option is that you know that no matter what you do you will not be welcome back in Hueco Mundo and if they do you won't survive long. And as much as you hate to admit it Kurosaki's actions, especially when he stopped the Espada finishing you off, really got to you." She spared a glance to her neighbour who seemed to be reacting to her words. It wasn't a huge reaction but more like a spark of understanding within him. "So with an understanding of Kurosaki's actions not just for you but for his friends and companions… I don't know… it maybe a little over the top but maybe you want to help Kurosaki out. You no longer agree with Aizen's plan but maybe I'm going into too much detail now. I just want to know if either of those options is right. First or second?"

There was a long pause as he considered the options. But grudgingly he gave his answer. "Second."

She felt an inner sigh of relief though she had leaned towards that option anyways. Though the first was a great possibility and still is for anyone else who decided to speculate on his reasons for being. She would keep the remainder of her suspicions at the back of her mind, just in case, she wasn't crazy enough to believe he had changed his spots.

"Okay. I think we need all the help we can get anyways. So I unofficial welcome you to the team."

"So what's your connection to Kurosaki?"

"I don't - -," her words were cut short by the ring of the gate bell. "Stay here." She slid off her stool and headed to the gate, slipping on her boots and grabbing her tantō which she clutched in her hand. This was no time to be reckless. She had the 'enemy' in her home and they were at the brink of war. She undid the latch and creaked old gate a few centimetres and all she saw was a flash of blue and white. She made a grab for her blade but realised that the thing had just left. 'Prankster?' She opened the gate further till she could get herself out the gate. Looking in the direction the blur went she saw the form of the shop care taker running from her. She froze as something pulled on the bottom of her trouser leg accompanied with a little whimper. 'What the - ?' She slowly peered down at the small figure in rags beside her. Then panic and anger hit her. She ran out into the middle of the road, "Tessai! You get back here right now and explain! TESSAI!!" This resulted in the whimpering child to wail in fear.

"My apologises Reifujin. I can't stop; I have to return to the store."

"Baka," she looked back at the wailing child who looked out Kai then wailed with more violence. She gave a heavy sigh at the new predicament, "bugger."


End file.
